Krono-Nui
=Present= 1800 matoran, 600 infected, 600 died in battle, 600 left on island, 7 Toa Krono (the seventh has not yet been revealed) Krahkan(master of shadows, not made an entrance into the story yet) 500 rahi =History= Creation *Great Beings create the island of Krono-Nui. *Several Great Beings travel the island of Krono Nui and build a temple of secrets in the jungle. *Krono-Nui is flooded with protodermis and is transformed into an island paradise. Coming of the Matoran *Great beings send Matoran to the island, six of them destined to become toa. *Matoran build villages in different regions. *Trading is invented using widgets. *A dark evil is spreading across the island. The Krahkan Virus *More than half the matoran are infected with a green virus. *Six matoran journey to see what the problem is. *The infected matoran are sent to the center of the island to be kept away. *Each village learns of a major attack and regroup in the southern part of the island and form one huge village. *The village takes a whole week to get up and running. *The infected matoran march toward the village. *The healthy matoran are losing. However six escape underground and find the Temple Of Secrets. * The Matoran are transformed into Toa Krono. *the toa rise to help the matoran and defeat the unhealthy matoran. The Challenge of the Rohkar *Krahkan seeks revenge on the Toa and creates the Rohkar. * several villages encounter the Rohkar. *the Toa, new to their powers, try to fight the Rohkar but are defeated. *The Rohkar destroy half the jungle, freeze half the lava, melt half the ice, flood half the canyons and tunnels and dry up many bays. *The Rohkar meet at the center of the island for regrouping. =Landmarks= Villages *Ta-Krono is a city of fire and holds red and yellow armored matoran. *Le-Krono is a city of air and holds green and lime armored matoran. *Ko-Krono is a city of ice and holds white and silver armored matoran. *Onu-Krono is a city of earth and holds black and grey armored matoran *Po-Krono is a city of stone and holds brown and light broen armored matoran. *Ga-Krono is a city of water and holds blue and white armored matoran. Temples *The Great Fire Temple **This temple is where fire matoran can worship the toa of fire. This temple also holds a place of secrets... =Battles= Battle for the South **the infected matoran attack the village and almost win, however the Toa Krono arrive and defeat them all. **Casualties-600 matoran, 600 infected, =Toa= :THE TOA KRONO IS A TEAM OF TOA PROTECTING KRONO-NUI. IT IS LEAD BY TOHAKA. MEMBERS Tohaka *COLOR-RED *ELEMENT-ELECTRICITY *VILLAGE- TA-KRONO *POWERS- **CAN CREATE ELECTRICITY **CAN SEND A SHOCK THROUGH ANY SUBSTANCE **CAN WITHSTAND SHOCK AND PARALYSIS *TOOLS- A SPEAR OF ELECTRICTY THAT CHANNELS HIS POWER. *MASK- GREAT MASK OF SHEILDING. *CHARCTER- BRAVE, STRONG, LEADER, TEMPERED, FEARLESS. Lepoka *COLOR- GREEN *ELEMENT- VACUUMS *VILLAGE- LE-KRONO *POWERS- **CAN CREATE VACUUMS **CAN SUCK AIR FROM ANY AREA **CAN WITHSTAND AIR DEPLETION *TOOLS- SPEAR OF VACUUMS THAT CHANNELS HIS POWERS *MASK-GREAT MASK OF LEVITATION *CHARACTER- BRAVE, FEARLESS, ENERGETIC, TALKATIVE. Koprua *Color-White *Element-Sonics *Village-Ko Krono *powers- **can create sonic booms **can send sonic booms through any substance **can withstand any sound or sonic boom *Tools-spear of sonics that channels his power. *Mask- Great Mask of X-Ray Vision *Character-brave, quiet, wise, calm, likes to be solo, Pohaku *Color-Brown *Element-Plasma *Village-Po-Krono *powers- **can Create Plasma **can melt through any substance **can withstand plasma attacks *Tools-Spear of Plasma that channels his power. *Mask-Great Mask of Speed *Character-brave, strong, fast, energetic, tireless,talkative Onuwahu *Color-Black *Element-Gravity *Village-Onu-Krono *powers- **can alter gravity on any object **can lessen his gravity to fly **can withstand any gravitational pull *Tools-spear of gravity that channels his power *Mask-Great Mask Of Strength *Character-Strong, Powerful, Shy, Prefers underground and unity Galihu *Color-Blue *Element-Magnetism *Village-Ga-Krono *powers- **can create magnetism **can make any substance magnetic, even air **can survive any magnetic attacks *Tools-spear of magnetism *Mask-great mask of water breathing *Character-brave, loyal, wise, sensitive, only female toa, quiet, prefers unity =Rohkar= the Rohkar are six creatures created by Krahkan. The Toa may be no match for them, but these creatures have a secret, and they won't tell... Tahkar *Color-Red *Element-Fire *Powers- **Can melt through any substance **Can Create shields around any obstacle **Can create fire *Weapons-Two Magma Sheilds *Mask-Great Mask of Concealment Lehkar *Color-Green *Element-Air *Powers- **Can Blow any obstacle over **can create vacuums **can create shields of air *Weapons-Two Aero Sheilds *Mask-Great Mask of Transformation Kohkar *Color-White *Element-Ice *Powers- **Can freeze lava **can create ice **can build ice structures, i.e.- fortresses *Weapons-Two Ice sheilds *Mask-Great Mask ofTelekinesis *Character- Onuhkar *Color-Black *Element-Earth *Powers- **Can create earthquakes **can create gaping holes **can tunnel through any substance *Weapons-Two Earth Sheilds *Mask-Great Mask of Night Vision Pohkar *Color-Brown *Element-Stone *Powers- **can create stone **can befall any stone structure **can create stone shields *Weapons-Stone Shie;ds *Mask-Great Mask of Obedience Gahkar *Color-Blue *Element-Water *Powers- **Can create water **Can weather any obstacle **can create water shields *Weapons-Two Aqua shields *Mask-Great Mask of Translation Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Matoran Universe